The Three Keepers
The Three Keepers is a 2011 fantasy film based on Emma Watson's 2005 fantasy novel. The film marks the acting debut of Frances Bean Cobain, Emma's half-sister. Plot As friends Alec Jackson (Rupert Grint), who makes a habit of crossdressing, Araceli Ugarte (Emma Watson), a tomboyish Hispanic girl who drives a 2004 Chrysler Laser LXi coupe, and Michelle Anderson (Frances Bean Cobain), a girly girl who is fascinated by fantasy novels, drive back home from the skating rink, they notice an ambulance driving away. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Araceli drives after the ambulance, following it to the nearest hospital. Once there, the threesome, who have been friends since kindergarten, ask who was being taken to the hospital, and the nurse tells Araceli that the guy wants her. As soon as she gets into the hospital room, she is given a note by the patient, a strange-looking man with a short white beard. The note tells her to bring her two friends with her to his place the next day at 3:45. As soon as the threesome show up, they see that the guy had already recovered from his injuries. He introduces himself as Marcus Aurelius Woodham (Richard Brooker). Quickly, two strangers come in, and Marcus welcomes them. He introduces them as Edmund Price (Alan Rickman) and Laurence Robbins (Michael Ironside). Marcus then tells the girls about a new evil lurking within Los Angeles and how this new enemy nearly got him killed in his own home. He then tells the threesome that they have been chosen as the new Keepers. Michelle is chosen as the Magic Keeper, Araceli is chosen as the Gun Keeper, and Alec is chosen as the Sword Keeper. He then explains the backstory of the Keepers, how they protected Britain and the United States for a millenium, and how the Gun Keeper influenced a young man named Samuel Colt in the 19th century to build his own revolvers (after Araceli demanded to know how small arms could have been around a millenium ago). As the new Keepers exit, they are attacked by a "spirit in black". The threesome combine their powers to destroy the malevolent spirit, and Marcus warns them that there'd be more where that came from. Meanwhile, the mayor (Tommy Lee Jones) of Los Angeles expresses his concern about the dark forces that inhabit Los Angeles and asks if there are any new Keepers to handle the situation. Marcus, Edmund, and Laurence arrive and report that new Keepers have indeed been chosen. The Keepers present themselves to the mayor and swear that they will rid Los Angeles of the "spirits in black" once and for all. The mayor sends them on their way and tells the old Keepers that they did a good job with choosing their successors. Release See also: The Three Keepers home video releases The film was released on November 18, 2011. The film is rated PG "for fantasy violence and scary images, and for some language". A home video release is expected in April 2012.